Flying to The Moon
by Erehmi
Summary: Di hari libur yang cerah, damai, dan tenang, Sherlock mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Bukan pertanyaan absurd pertama yang pernah John dapat, tentu saja.


**Flying to The Moon**

Sherlock © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; BBC—Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat

 _No material profit taken from this._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

.

* * *

"Apa yang membuatmu mengingat tata surya?"

"Maaf?"

"Kau, John. Tata surya itu tidak penting. Kenapa kau repot-repot mengingatnya?"

"Karena semua orang mengetahuinya?"

" _Dull."_

"Lagi pula waktu masih kecil aku punya cita-cita mau pergi ke bulan."

"... apa yang ada di sana?"

"Hmm ... batu? Entahlah. Bulan lebih seperti daratan terbuka tanpa langit. Kau harus membuka gambar pendaratan di bulan kapan-kapan di internet. Kau bahkan tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga detik, lalu kau bisa langsung menghapusnya dari ... _Mind Palace-_ mu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang dilakukan para astronot ketika sampai di bulan? Piknik? Mengumpulkan batu?"

"Kurasa yang mengumpulkan batu itu lumayan benar. Mungkin. Entahlah. Mereka meneliti gravitasi, kandungan batu atau tanahnya—seperti yang kau lakukan, ngomong-ngomong. Mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan."

"Jika kau pergi ke bulan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sherlock, sungguh, kau mengangkat topik ini saja sudah membuatku heran. Sudah kubilang, itu cuma cita-cita masa kecil. Aku sudah cukup puas dan kerepotan dengan pekerjaanku sekarang. Tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk jadi astronot," jeda sebentar, "baiklah, mungkin sedikit kalau memang ada kesempatan, tapi kau tahu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu, seandainya kau mendapat kesempatan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan begitu sampai di bulan?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menanyakan ini?"

"John, jawab saja. Aku bosan."

" _Well_ ... kalau aku sudah menginjakkan kaki di bulan, kurasa aku akan melihat ke arah Bumi dan mencari tahu apa aku bisa menemukanmu dari jarak sejauh itu dengan teropong super. Setelah itu aku akan berbalik ke arah lain dan melompat menuju Mars selagi ada kesempatan."

"Kau bisa melakukannya? Melompat dari bulan menuju Mars?"

"Ya nggaklah! Itu perumpamaan,Sherlock."

"Oh, benar. Lagipula kau akan terbakar sampai kering kalau melakukannya, menembus atmosfer tanpa pesawat."

"Kukira kau tidak mengerti tata surya."

"Gravitasi dan atmosfer bagian dari fisika, John. Tekanan udara, fisiologi pernapasan manusia di ketinggian, aku tidak tahu kapan akan mendapat kasus pembunuhan di pesawat atau gunung, kan?"

"Benar."

Sunyi sejenak.

John melipat korannya, meletakkannya di atas meja, dan menunduk dengan kedua siku di bertopang di atas paha. "Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau kau pergi ke bulan?"

Sherlock mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke sana. Membosankan."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan selagi aku pergi ke bulan?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

John menyeringai. "Aku bosan. Lagipula aku penasaran. Kau tidak akan meneror Nyonya Hudson dengan potongan mayat di kulkasnya, kan? Atau membuat lebih banyak lubang di dinding?"

"Hmm ... tidak, meski kedengarannya sedikit menggoda. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke pantai dan mengganti warna lampu mercusuar dengan warna yang lebih mencolok dengan gelombang paling panjang dan mengarahkannya ke bulan supaya kau bisa menemukanku lebih mudah. Oh, dan bila kau menemukanku, tolong catat apa cahayanya terlihat atau tidak dari sana dengan mata telanjang."

"Eksperimen lagi?"

"Tentu saja, _dan_ kalau kau bertemu alien, tolong bawa dia pulang ke London. Mayatnya juga boleh. Aku mau menelitinya."

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, Sherlock. Bayangkan ada alien yang datang ke Bumi dan memintamu ikut dengan dia ke planetnya untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan. Tidak bagus."

Sherlock terlihat berpikir dengan kedua tangan yang terkatup di bawah dagu. "Masuk akal, meski mungkin aku sedikit tertarik dengan kemungkinan mereka menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui dari tubuhku sendiri atau mungkin dari spesies manusia secara umum."

"Sherlock."

"Baiklah. Bawa saja dia pulang kalau memang kau tidak bisa mendapatkan jenazahnya. Aku ingin melakukan wawancara mendalam dengannya. Mungkin suatu saat akan ada kasus misterius dengan pembunuhan aneh yang ternyata dilakukan alien?"

John menggeleng. "Kau _benar-benar_ sedang bosan."

"Memang—oh, _akhirnya_ , Lestrade!" Sang detektif berbalik cepat setelah melihat ponselnya yang berbunyi. "Ambil mantelmu, John. Kita pergi!"

"Ke mana?" tanya John sudah setengah berdiri.

"Penculikan oleh alien di ladang jagung!"

John mengerang. "Kau serius?"

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

Oke, saya sendiri lupa ide ini dapet dari mana, jujur sempet kesemsem sama judulnya: Flying to The Moon. Kesannya kok sweeettt gitu ahahahha #absurd *ditendang*.

 _Oh, well,_ terima kasih banyak udah mampir dan menyempatkan baca fanfik ini. Semoga kalian terhibur!


End file.
